lux_painfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinen
Shinen, or ETHER, is the term used in the game to refer to the memories and feeling of a living being. Σ users can see and turn them into visual images. Also, worms carry them in. Classification Shinen classify depending on where they are found. * Residual Shinen, or ZONE ETHER, is the result of a feeling or memory being too deep, that it stays in an area for a while. But death thoughts linger for a long time. * Primary Shinen, or PRIMARY-SPACE, refers to the deep subconscious world, or the shinen that reside within the old memories and trauma hidden deep in the mind. These are the ones that Silent infects in order to eat away the mind. List of Shinen Residual Shinen Prologue: Pandora * Black Urges - A Shinen made of death and hate. There's a clear feeling of joy within the malice. **Owner: A twisted animal killer & his animal victims ** Thoughts: Die; Help me; You're all trash!; Ouch; Hehehe Funny; I don't wanna die; Stop Help; This is fun; What's wrong?; Can't I break things?; Help me ** Location: Yuhigaoka House #6 * Filthy World - A shinen that clings to death and carries the hatred of the abandoned. ** Owner: A suicide victim ** Thoughts: I sink down; Filthy world; Nothing but pain; Sinking like sleep; Death; Death is Beautiful; Let's die at twilight; Pale, quiet world; Everyone is equal ** Location: Yuhigaoka House #6 * Little Voice - The Shinen of a woeful scream. it's running away from an approaching fear. ** Owner: A killed animal ** Thoughts: Cut of my hands; That one died; I'm next; Break my legs; Stab me; So much blood; No Stop; Scared Scared; Help me Please; Why Why; Help; Died; Cutting me; Stabbing me; Please don't do that ** Location: Yuhigaoka House - Apartment #207 * I Am God - A wildly distorted and black Shinen. It is not of a decent spirit. ** Owner: A twisted animal killer ** Thoughts: Die; I am God; This is fun; You're my toys; What's this; the cut is rotting; They bit me there; I'll do anything; Why is it me; it hurts; Someone help me; I can't see; Damn! Damn! Damn!; I can't breathe ** Location: Yuhigaoka House - Apartment #207 ** Extra: It showed the owner died 2 weeks ago Episode 1: Mystery * Suicide Spot - A Shinen in the terminal room. It's small and appears when emotions change. ** Owner: Shinji Naruse ** Thoughts: Hm? Someone here?; Mail?; From who?; Let's see; Letters; Numbers; Code?; What's this mean...; Looks fun...; What is it?; Something deep?; Where from?; Save the address... ** Location: Kisaragi School - PC Room ** Extra: This Shinen is based on the owner's reaction to the email sent by a suicide victim * Colors Fade - A small Shinen stuck to a picture in the corner. A distorted object comes and goes. ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: Time goes by; It won't get out of my head; Endless sorrow & light; Those eyes that shine ever so brightly; All loses its color; My arm; My eyes; This isn't art; Everything should just break down to oblivion; If you only see lies; All should disappear ** Location: Kisaragi School - Art Room ** Extra: Despite being a Residual Shinen & belong to Arthur, it is to be 'imprinted' into Yayoi, since she was around at the time this shinen was removed & she was connected to Arthur * Yesterday Incident - Mika Nozaki's Shinen towards the incident. It's filled with heat and expectation. ** Owner: Mika Nozaki ** Thoughts: Yesterday's incident; Nami was following; So many dead animals; Police are checking; Crimes of a psycho; The killer is dead; Related incidents?; One more big incident; Same building; Video arcade; Someone saw them; What a scoop!; Time to shine! ** Location: Kisaragi School - Hallway ** Extra: The incidents mentioned in the Shinen is the animal killer & group suicide in the Prologue. * I Like School - Rui Yamase's peaceful and kind Shinen about her school. ** Owner: Rui Yamase ** Thoughts: I like this school; I am sure that my dead father would have been a lot like this Saijo boy; When Dad was young; They're similar; I only know photos; I'll tell my sister; She'll laugh at me ** Location: Kisaragi School - Quad Episode 2: Nocturne * Scoop - Not able to sit still after receiving a call from an informant. ** Owner: Mika Nozaki ** Thoughts: Go to the police; Group Suicide; Member details; Have it leaked; Gotta hurry; It's a Scoop! Gotta hurry; Right now; Faster than anyone; Mr. Yamato's scary; The officer's waiting; I want two bodies; They worry about me; What should I choose?; Not waiting tonight ** Location: Kisaragi School - Cafeteria * Yamato & The PC - The small Shinen of Yamato Tadashi that is ingrained in the PC. ** Owner: Yamato Tadashi ** Thoughts: I can't use a PC; Group Suicide; What idiots ** Location: Kisaragi School - PC Room Episode 3: The Sphinx * Her Smile - A Shinen mixed with a fleeting loneliness and a strong feeling towards that girl. ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: Her smile; It pains me; Beauty disappears; I trust my instincts; Am i crazy?; The one truth; Confirm the truth; I want to be sure; See her once more ** Location: Production Art * Ancient Voice - An old Res. Shinen containing many other Shinen. It seems to be a single entity. ** Owner: ??? ** Thoughts: Inside a small shell; The king of darkness; The lost water; Memories of all; Breath of long ago; An ancient voice; The source of power ** Location: Production Art * Nostalgic Town - Killer's typical sense of destruction and craze which has spread very deep. ** Owner: A female High School student and serial killer ** Thoughts: I'll kill you; A nostalgic town; I found you; I'll kill you; I met her; Kojima's grown up; Somewhere quiet; I'm a hunter genius; This time he's dead; No one can stop me ** Location: Toy Box (Outside) * Irritated - From many feelings about his father, the Shinen is muddled and there is much anger. ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: What do I do tomorrow; Shouldn't have talked; It's uncomfortable; Why is Mika going?; It's irritating; Since the incident; Dad doesn't get it; I don't hate it; Do I cancel tomorrow; It won't be the same; It's irritating; If only Mom was alive ** Location: Toy Box (Inside) * My Hunting Ground - A Shinen colored with destruction and craziness. It has affected the consciousness. ** Owner: A hooded-man serial killer ** Thoughts: Never been caught; My hunting ground; School uniforms; Nobody's here; I'll be OK; Let's try it out; Hahaha; Look so surprised; This is fun; Next time is for real; Let's get out of here; This'll be fun ** Location: Post Office Episode 5: Meditation * Shining Place - A Shinen full of Arthur Mays' fear and panic ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: Came to kill me; Run away; You're a demon; Run away; Run away; Run away; To a brighter place; Gotta' hurry ** Location: Production Art * Eternal Light - A Shinen which holds the strong fear of Arthur and his death ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: Not here; Don't bother me; I gotta' go; To that shining sea; Into endless light ** Location: South End * Arthur - A great feeling of shock after seeing Arthur moments before ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Death; Death; Mr. Arthur; Why are you here?; Death; Death; Death; Death; Blue face; You're bleeding; Dangerous; Where are you going? ** Location: South End ** Extra: This person was identified because, according to Nami, her sister was in the theater at the time. * Peaceful Place - A strong feeling that there is a land of peace has become a Shinen ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: Great investigation; Waiting for death; I'll go; See heaven and earth; That person's waiting; Forever peaceful land; Go back to the sea ** Location: Deep Sea ** Extra: The Shinen traces were found on a bloody knife under the trees * Complete Death - Feelings toward the girl, and an impulse to destroy come from the picture ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: Illusion or dream; Endless vanity; Life and death; The end of beauty; Time freezes; Night visit; Everything crumbles; Smell of death Perfect death; I'm becoming strange; Dormant shadows; Insanity; Destruction; Just one more meeting; Beneath the rot; Meet when you're bone ** Location: Production Arts ** Extra: It is located in Lil's paiting and is the source of Arthur's infection * My Fault - Mako's Shinen of afterthought. There is a strong sense of blame and doubt ** Owner: Mako Ando ** Thoughts: That time; Why didn't I notice; It's my fault; Multiple homicide; She was killed here; If I had listened; I didn't believed; She was the killer?; Because she lied?; She wasn't lying; Is it all over? ** Location: Soejima Mansion * Target - A distorted visage and craziness. It holds a sick level of savagery and aggression. ** Owner: Lt. Tanaka ** Thoughts: That girl; I found you; Gotta' greet her; Show's starting; Face turned with fear; Sky dyed crimson; Beautiful collection; Looking forward to it; Hurry; It'll be fun ** Location: Seagull Episode 6: Arbol Gris * Kee-chan - A Shinen filled with the love and dependence for the Doll charm. ** Owner: Shigeru Enokida ** Thoughts: Always with me; Won't betray me; Kee-chan's power; Not just a doll; Golden power; Makes me feel better; My doll, Kee-chan; There's only Kee-chan ** Location: Post Office * Crying Scream - The Shinen if a killer looking for a new sacrifice. It's painted with distorted aura. ** Owner: Lt. Tanaka ** Thoughts: Kill; Kill; Kill; Blood; Blood; Blood; Blood; Kill; Kill; Kill; Blood; Blood; Blood; Kojima is here; Knows nothing now; You'll scream & cry; I wanna' hear it; Enjoy yourself; Darkness comes soon; No more hope; Enjoy yourself; Just you and me ** Location: Sweet Ring Episode 7: Lieder ohne worte * Noticed - Tadashi's doubtful, impatient Shinen. It's thought to be related to the image on the PC. ** Owner: Yamato Tadashi ** Thoughts: Why was I found out?; What's going on?; Who is this?; This isn't cool; They'll find my ties; No problem; Gotta' see what's up ** Location: Kisaragi School - PC Room ** Extra: It can only be unlocked by removing Yamoto's previous Silent and convincing him to let you use the PC Room. This Shinen was a reaction from Yamato reading an email with a code in the form of strings of numbers and letters. * Weird Dream - A warm and nostalgic Shinen. Takuya was charmed by the comfortable dream. ** Owner: Takuya Inoue ** Thoughts: Having weird dreams; A beautiful view; Flowers and a cottage; Soft fluff; Feels nostalgic; Feels so peaceful; Come back; I hear a kind voice; Your home is here ** Location: Kisaragi School - Nurse Office * Trip - A Shinen that makes people think of death. A bit of fear and nervousness is mixed in. ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Tonight I leave them; Off to a new world; I'm not scared; I'm with you all; Please don't be sad; I don't hate anyone; I don't feel bad; Just wanna' fade away ** Location: Kisaragi School - Art Room * No Going Back - A severely panicked sense swirls in disbelief of the present situation. ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Why?; Why'd they know?; Where's everyone?; What about tonight?; No; I'm scared; I can't go back; I'll be found; Gotta' go somewhere; Where no one else is ** Location: Tower ** Extra: According to Atsuki, the Shinen belonged to Yayoi. * How Is It? - A Shinen containing the child-like emotions of excitement and uncertainty. ** Owner: Reiji Takano ** Thoughts: Great measurements; How about the reading; Machine works fine!; How is it?; Oh...; A bad reading...; So disappointed...; I'll come again... ** Location: Rainbow Hill * Goodbye - A thought towards the kind Arthur Mays. It contains both respect and loneliness. ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: I won't forget you; Your love for art; Passion for the work; Just one more lesson; Goodbye; I'll go now; Nami's special place; After I see that; I'll say goodbye ** Location: Production Art Primary Shinen Prologue: Pandora *Strange Boy - An extremely superficial Shinen felt temporarily by the boy in front of you ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: What A Strange Young Boy.; What do you want?; You think I'm strange; Were you watching me?; I don't care; I care about nothing; My heart is empty ** Location: Rainbow Hill ** Extra: This shinen is based on the owner's reaction in his first meeting with Atsuki Saijo * That Girl - A Shinen filled with sadness and nostalgia that won't let go of a boy's mind. ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: Twilight; Shines for a moment; Where is she; Sparkling eyes; Won't leave my head; Hurts more than death; Endless sorrow; Disappear in darkness; Where is she ** Location: Rainbow Hill ** Extra: This shinen is based on the owner's memories & feelings for Li'l Episode 1: Mystery * Seems Kind - Yayoi Kamishiro's first impression of Atsuki. She felt he was a kind person. ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Seems so kind, Like Arthur; Such pretty eyes; Join the art club?; Should I ask him?; it's embarrassing; Last night's incident; I'm a little sleepy; What if Name were to get hurt?; Forget it, just paint ** Location: Kisaragi School - Art Room ** Extra: This shinen is based on the owner's impression of Atsuki during their first meeting * People - A Shinen created from combining "Colors Fade" & "Seems Kind"" ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Arthur has changed; Suddenly snaps; Strange lately; Totally changed; Maybe a woman?; A girl who came; A red-haired student; Totally changed; Artists are sensitive; Nobody knows; But; He totally changed ** Location: Kisaragi School - Art Room * Smart Hobby - Unami Ryo's first impression of Atsuki. Because of Rui Yamase, it was a positive one. ** Owner: Unami Ryo ** Thoughts: Too low spec; I won't use it; Seems cool; Like computers?; Fermat's last theorem; Half-finished book; The beauty of logic; Does he like reading?; World full of mystery; I read until morning; Seems good at math; Can we get along? ** Location: Kisaragi School - Cafe * Shinji Naruse - The Shinen shows the forced anger at the students who constantly cause worry. ** Owner: Aoi Matsumura ** Thoughts: Maybe; Doing something bad?; He like hacking; He won't listen; Dangerous games; Always stopping him; Shinji Naruse; He's so curious; I have to warn him; Crime is bad; Such an explorer ** Location: Kisaragi School - Teacher's Room * Arthur - A Shinen that shows the kindness and seriousness of Honoka's worry. ** Owner: Honoka Hino ** Thoughts: Face was so pale; Probably hasn't eaten; He's an artist; Because of stress?: Have someone check; I'm worried about him; Go check next time?; Make sure he's OK; No contact yet ** Location: Kisaragi School - Nurse's Room ** Extra: This Shinen was based on Honoka's concern for Arthur Mays * Strong? - Akira Mido's feelings towards Atsuki. A Shinen of rivalry and doubt. ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: What's with him; Ah, how tiring; A tough fighter?; Just acting cool?; Can't let my guard down; About the incident; He seems OK too; I was weak; Can't tell by looking; Never happen again; Bad memories; Won't be fooled again; Do what I gotta do ** Location: Kisaragi School - Quad * My Notes - Worrying about whether someone found out about what's written in the note. ** Owner: Takuya Inoue ** Thoughts: Maybe he looked?; He's annoying; He must have looked!; He's an enemy; A bully; He's an enemy; A bully; They're trash; They should get hurt; They're trash; They should die; He's an enemy; Can't trust police; They should die; I'll poison them ** Location: Kisaragi School - PC Room ** Extra: This Shinen was created as a result of Takuya's reaction of Atsuki finding his notebook. * Divination Customer - Rui's feelings towards her customer. She feels doubts the cheating client ** Owner: Rui Yamase ** Thoughts: Love fortunetelling; Boss & Employee; Two-timing; Inner & Outer Faces; Love? Or money?; True happiness; Heart over money; What is important? ** Location: Company F * About Atsuki - Rui is slightly interested in mysterious man named Atsuki ** Owner: Rui Yamase ** Thoughts: Cool?; Doesn't talk much?; Looks straight ahead; How was the tour?; How do I look?; Weird fortuneteller?; Like fortunetelling? ** Location: Company F * Did He Hear? - A Shinen created from combining " Divination Customer" & "About Atsuki" ** Owner: Rui Yamase ** Thoughts: Did he overhear us?; Privacy; Going for a reading?; He ran away; Is Saijo her type?; Likes youth & money; Weight them out; Which will win? ** Location: Company F * Same As Nami - Nami's feelings towards Atsuki. It's filled with kindness and affection. ** Owner: Nami Kamishiro ** Thoughts: I feel power; A voice; I can hear it; I feel power; I can hear it; He has strange power; Our little secret; Can e be friends?; Melody's a friend too; Pretty eyes; Can talk to animals?; Just like me; Why is he here?; Melody told me; He has intentions ** Location: Yuhigaoka House - Yuhigaoka Park Episode 2: Nocturne * Suicide Incident - A Shinen coming to the surface after being asked about the mail. ** Owner: Shinji Naruse ** Thoughts: How does he know?; Deciphered mail; Ludicrous content; Suicide Group member; Because we found out; Suicide spot changed; Should be in school; Nobody knows yet; Studying's no ratio; I'm leaving early; I will track it down ** Location: Kisaragi School - PC Room ** Extra: Response to Info: "Deleted Mail". * Dangerous Games - A kind Shinen filled with worry about Shinji's leaving early. ** Owner: Aoi Matsumura ** Thoughts: What happened?; Reason to rush home; Hacking; Doing something bad?; Honestly worried; Can't look away; Got involved in crime; Consult someone; Parents; House-call; Soejima Mansion front; Side of the Sasanqua ** Location: Kisaragi School - Faculty ** Extra: Response to Info: "Shinji Naruse" * Fake - A Shine full of mockery and hate towards others. It's has spread past the surface. ** Owner: Takuya Inoue ** Thoughts: Annoying; Throw around justice; Akira Mido; Dislike; Go away; Together with him; Don't interfere; Just Ms. Honoka; If it were just her; Need nothing else; PE instructor; It's stifling; Go away; Tired of that smile; Moron ** Location: Kisaragi School - Classroom ** Extra: Response to Info: "Bullying Problem" * Hate Being Alone - Feeling down due to loneliness after the suicide incidents. ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Only one person; I hate being alone; Am I needed? Recognize me; I am powerless; Lonely scenery; I'm not strong; Being alone sucks; Nami; Being with Melody; I'm lonely; Sense of emptiness; All is dyed gray ** Location: Kisaragi School - Art Room ** Extra: Response to Info: "Suicide Case" * Yuhigaoka House - A feeling of both hapiness and disdain at the Yuhigaoka Apt. suicide victims. ** Owner: Yamato Tadashi ** Thoughts: He really died?; What an idiot!; Only trivial worrying; Wow, how fun; Thought we were close; Better than a movie; Talentless nobodies; A buncha' clowns. ** Location: Prowling Area 2 * Weapon - Strong feelings towards guns have become a Shinen and are displayed. ** Owner: Yamato Tadashi ** Thoughts: Beautiful form; Guns are works of art; The peak of beauty; Shooting while traveling; Foreign site; Can you find it?; Obtained the real thing; I'll stop it now ** Location: Prowling Area 2 * Cowardly Mind - A fiercely angry Shinen created due to memories conjured from a prior happening. ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: How lame; I wish they'd go away; He's garbage; Put trash in a bag; Cowardly spirit; Unforgettable memory; Can't sleep lately; His scream; Kill the next one; Kill the next one; Protect the weak; With this hand, I'll...; Uncontrollable feeling; Definitely won't run; Definitely won't run ** Location: Toy Box - Outside ** Extra: According to Atsuki, the anger coming from the Shinen was not normal. It was murderous and psychopathic. Episode 3: The Sphinx * Please Come - There are mixed feelings of anger and anxiety from thinking about tomorrow. ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: Come with me; Dad's opening party; Mika won't let up; Just go for a minute; I'm depressed; Why is she going?; I don't wanna go; Play some video games; I'm OK with Saijo; It's no fun by myself; I don't wanna talk ** Location: Kisaragi School - Classroom ** Extra: According to Atsuki, the Shinen was that of uncertainty. Episode 4: La natura dell'aurora * Weird Voice - The recollection of being attacked by the phantom killer and the fear with it. ** Owner: Sayuri Makino ** Thoughts: Has a large blade; Blade in front of me; Scared; No...; I'm gonna' be killed; Someone help me; Death; The man in the hood; A creepy laugh; Erosion, erosion; Throat collapsed?; Move & I'll kill you; Where will he take me?; Female cop's voice; Escaped ** Location: Kisaragi School - PC Room * Winged Bug Dream - A frequent dream's scene infiltrates daily life. There is warmth and nostalgia there. ** Owner: Sayuri Makino ** Thoughts: Seeing the same dream; Poplar fuzz floating; Beautiful place; Becomes a bug & flies; Beautiful view; I hear a voice; Come back; A temporary place; I can go back home ** Location: Kisaragi School - PC Room * Serial Killer - A sad thought containing regret found while remembering last year. ** Owner: Mako Ando ** Thoughts: Serial murders; Everyday was hard; We investigated hard; Couldn't get him; More & more victims; An intelligent crime; But; Fakes; The real killer; Something isn't right; Something's wrong; Not exactly sure what ** Location: Police Station ** Extra: Reaction to Info: "Last Year's Incident" * This Boy - A curiosity toward Atsuki's asking about last year's incidents. ** Owner: Mako Ando ** Thoughts: Why that story now?; What's he checking?; This boy's a reporter?; No way; A high school kid; Then why?; Just curiosity? ** Location: Police Station ** Extra: Reaction to Info: "Last Year's Incident" * Filthy - Kunio Hoshino's strange feelings towards filth. The feelings linger in his mind. ** Owner: Kunio Hoshino ** Thoughts: Deep in the back of the alley; When I was a kid; I lost my parents; There's a dead pigeon; The meat rotten; Filled with maggots; Filthy...; Keeps on corroding away and disappears ** Location: Day and Night * Thinking of Dad - A deep disgust towards his father that is sealed in his mind. ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: Mom was crying; Such a selfish man; Wandering the world; Always had his way; You're no father; I didn't wanna' come; Mom died; I had power ** Location: Sweet Ring * Mika Nozaki - A Shinen mixed with kind feelings towards Mika and a deep sense of regret. ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: Mika is like family; Together for years; Close with her mom; She came to play; Mood maker; Last Year's incident; Hard to discuss; It's not like before; Since the incident; Damn! So pathetic ** Location: Sweet Ring * Memories of Mom - A Shinen created from combining "Thinking of Dad" & "Mika Nozaki" ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: Last Christmas; Mika & Mom smiling; Warm inside the shop; Dad made a cake; Mom made the tea; It was like a dream; I wished for that; Mom doesn't regret; Opening the cake shop; She was supportive; It's all my fault ** Location: Sweet Ring * Last Year's Incident - The mix of fear regret and panic, building up like a wall due to those memories. ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: Last Fall; Phone wasn't working; Worry ate at my heart; Killed by the killer?; Searched around town; Heard from an old man; Factory outside town?; I heard Mika's scream; What happened?; I gotta' help her! ** Location: Cemetery Episode 5: Meditation * Voice I Heard - The image that comes up every time the phantom killer events are remembered. ** Owner: Sayuri Makino ** Thoughts: Hooded man; Strange voice; Damaged throat; Mixed with the laughs; Net-cafe clamor; He was there; He was surely there ** Location: Shinsei Hospital ** Extra: Reaction to Memory: "Weird Voice" * Waiting on Dreams - A Shinen of peace and joy. Enough to make Sayuri Makino forget reality. ** Owner: Sayuri Makino ** Thoughts: I have a dream; Dream about a bug; Land of Poplar Hair; Beautiful, calm world; Hate everything; Wanna' hear that voice; Come home; My beloved child; Beautiful homeland; To the shining world ** Location: Shinsei Hospital ** Extra: Reaction to Memory: "Winged Bug Dream" * Mass of Bacteria - Kunio Hoshino's feelings towards people. It's an almost sick fear of being dirty. ** Owner: Kunio Hoshino ** Thoughts: Time in the army; Buncha, dirty grunts; I can't take it; Contaminated soul; Gotta' purify it.; I'm always alone; Meds, Meds, Meds, Meds, Meds ** Location: Day & Night Episode 6: Arbol Gris * Insane Smile - The sealed fear and anger over past incidents that are sealed away in the mind. ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: What a bizarre smile; A bloody hatchet; Mika's arm bleeding; Here he comes; Scared; Help me; I cling onto him; He crumpled; He's down; I won; I was just lucky ** Location: South End ** Extra: Reaction to Info: "Last Year's Incident" * Meteor Shower - Shinen that holds the strong discomfort of Mako Ando after she saw the BBS. ** Owner: Mako Ando ** Thoughts: Why?; Why?; Why?; Why?: Why?; Why?; Why do they know?; Strange; Everyone compared; Last year's murders; Slasher thread; Same day as the crime; Media doesn't know; The Taurids; No one else knows; Maybe...; The killer?; I don't know; I wonder; Just maybe... ** Location: Police Station ** Extra: Reaction to Info: "BBS" * Back Log - A Shinen that holds the dismay of Anna Tsuji regardng the group suicides. ** Owner: Anna Tsuji ** Thoughts: They'll find out; I wasn't wrong; I just looked; Backlog; Looked everyday; Backlog; Mass suicide members; I wasn't wrong; Is it illegal...?; Still have it saved ** Location: Toy Box ** Extra: There are a total of ten members in the mass suicide group who plan to commit suicide at the midnight of Oct. 8. Most of them are referred by handle name, with only three of them being ID'ed: Kenji Tsuchiya (University Student),Kiyoshi Narahashi (Part-timer), and Mamoru Koike (Businessman) Episode 7: Lieder ohne worte * Visitor - An old memory recalled due to Mako Ando's question. ** Owner: Yumiko Sakai ** Thoughts: I didn't say anything; The man at the movie; He came often; Unrelated to movies; Didn't tell the cops; The man asked me; Is there an OST?; If he's the killer; He's listening to it ** Location: South End ** Extra: Reaction to Info: "Last Year's Incident" * Sign - Deeply hidden memories are remembered and a sense of uncertainty widens. ** Owner: Yumiko Sakai ** Thoughts: A film is an attack?; How stupid; Film is my life; Last year's incident; The serial murders; The monk's actions; Holy Spirit guidance; Same unsocial actions; I knew it; He was involved ** Location: South End ** Extra: Reaction to Info: "Last Year's Incident" * Come Again - A Shinen created from combining "Visitor" & "Sign" ** Owner: Yumiko Sakai ** Thoughts: I know; He'll come again; Four days from now; Same kind of film; I remember his face; Can only see it here; I'll see him; He'll taint the films ** Location: South End ** Extra: The Shinen was created based on her bad memory of how the killer used a line from a film she loved. Because the killer used that film's line, people had denounced the film despite how wonderful it was. * Unreaching Voice - Exaggerated feel of loneliness, and the dangerous situation of wanting to run away. ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Nobody knows me; I'm not quiet; Calm? No I'm not!; Selfish; Lonely; Wanna' be spoiled; They don't understand; Love; Hate; Nami; Mysterious child; Always watching her; Nami is always first; Alone since long ago; I'm a big sister; Gotta' deal with it; They can't hear me; Nobody understands; We're orphans; When we were born; We lost our parents; Real parents; This world is painful; Let's all go back; Death isn't scary; They're waiting; Where we need to be ** Location: Yuhigaoka Park Trivia * According to Nola in a briefing in Episode 6, accumulation of Residual Shinen on old paintings and items are the cause of curses (in the form of Silent infections) of cursed diamonds, unlucky paintings, and other supernatural artifacts that drive people mad to the point of murder or suicide. ** Arthur Mays is a victim of this scenario, however, his is a rare case as his painting had only one Residual Shinen (his own) that caused his Silent infection. The reasoning behind this is the strong feelings of death and despair centralizing in the girl in his painting that created the Shinen.